Life Turned UpsideDown
by angelsweet2011
Summary: Jessie is a lonely girl, searching for a happy home. Hopefully, she can find that with her Uncle Casey in New York City. But how will she react to the company of four mutant turtles?
1. Chapter 1

Life has a cruel sense of humor. Just when you think things have become bearable, something happens that makes you believe you're being punished. That is what describes the situation Jessica is in.

Jessica is 15 years old, going on 16 in August. She has long, brown hair the stops just pass her shoulders. Her eyes were hazel. Depending on what type of light she was under, some people mistook them for being green, light brown, or even blue. She was an even 5 feet tall, with no hope of getting taller. She was, also, a daddy's girl.

Her mom, Amanda, has been an alcoholic for as long as she can remember. Amanda would come home drunk almost every night, complaining about how crappy her day was. At her worst, she would lash out and harm anyone within reach. Jessica's dad made thing's tolerable. He knew how to calm Amanda down. When he was having difficulties, he would make sure Jessica was safely in her room before anything else.

Jessica felt like he was her guardian angel. It never crossed her mind that he might die. At least, not this soon. Ironically, he was hit by a drunk driver. He went out to rent a movie for their weekly movie night. The drunk driver ran a red light. Neither survived.

After that, she was always afraid to go home. She couldn't handle her mother's outbursts by herself. Two Social Service workers finally had to come and get Jessica, telling her mom that she wasn't capable of taking care of Jessica in her condition. Of course, Amanda protested, but they had already started taking Jessica. She was told she was going to go live with her Uncle in New York.

All she was able to bring with her, on such short notice, was a suitcase full of necessities and a backpack full of personal items. She asked the two SS workers if they could make a quick stop by her dad's grave, so she could say goodbye.

Now, she stood in front of the tombstone that marked her father's grave. The two SS workers were nice enough to give her some privacy while she said her goodbyes. As Jessica read the inscription, tears began to stain her face.

**Cody Samual Jones**

**Caring Husband**

**Loving father**

**You will not be forgotten**

Jessica wiped her eyes, as a sad smile played on her lips. She didn't want to leave her Dad behind, but she had no choice.

"Goodbye, Dad. They finally realized that it's too dangerous for me to stay with Mom, so I'm going to New York. I'll make sure to give Uncle Casey your letter."

At the funeral, the will was read. Everything he owned, which was A LOT of money, a car, and anything else he had, went to his daughter. Her mother wasn't too happy about that. It just gave her even more reason to dislike her daughter.

Jessica began walking back to where the Social workers patiently waited for her. She hoped that New York would be fun, and that she could make some interesting friends.

"New York City. Here I come."

* * *

><p>This is my first TMNT story, so reviews are appreciated, but don't be too harsh. It gets better after this, I swear! I just have to build up, before I can give you want you want. ;P Please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

When Jessica arrived in New York City, Casey was there waiting for her. She had first taken a plane, then a bus. Now, she stood in front of his apartment, in front of him. He wore a navy blue T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. It had been a couple years since she has seen her uncle, but she noticed that his hair had gotten a little longer. About shoulder length.

"Hey, kiddo," he greeted.

Jessica rolled her eyes at him. He knew perfectly well that she hated being referred to as a kid.

"Hey, gramps. Where's your walker? Don't want to break a hip."

He just smiled. "It's good to see you again, Jessica. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Yeah. Me too."

The idea still seemed so surreal. The thought of the only person she ever felt close with is just now gone. She was sad just thinking about it. Casey Noticed this, and decided to change the subject.

Well, let's go, and head inside. I have to warn you, though. My apartment isn't the cleanest one out there."

Jessica smiled. "Really? I thought getting a girlfriend would help improve your bad habits."

They walked inside and up to the top floor to his apartment. When they got there, Casey unlocked the door, and they both stepped in. Jessica had a quick look around. It was a little bigger than she thought it was going to be. The living room had a couch, that had definitely seen better days, facing a small television set and a coffee table. A counter was all that separated the kitchen from the living room. To the left was a hallway that, Jessica guessed, lead to the bedrooms and bathroom.

"Nice place," she said, half-jokingly. Casey chuckled.

Jessica dropped her bag on the couch and headed straight for the refrigerator. Casey followed her. She opened the fridge and noticed that it was mostly filled with soda, beer, and leftover pizza boxes. Casey nudged pass her to grab a soda and sat at the table.

"You sure do seem to like your pizza," Jessica giggled.

Casey shrugged. "It's mostly a few of my friends are really big pizza fanatics."

Jessica grabbed a slice of pizza and a soda, and put it in the microwave. She, then, went to go sit down next to her uncle.

"Are these the types of friends I'll ever get to meet?" Casey seemed to hesitate before answering.

"You might. We'll see how thing play out. First things first. I still have to introduce you to April. We're going to go see her tomorrow for breakfast."

The microwave beeped. Jessica took her pizza, grabbed her bag off of the couch, and headed toward the hallway.

"I'm going to unpack my stuff. Which room is mine?"

"The first one on the right."

Jessica walked down the hall, into her new room. It was a fairly simple bedroom. There was a full-sized bed, dresser with a TV, and a small closet. Jessica set her bag on the bed, and took a bite out of her pizza. She started to put her clothes in the dresser drawers. When most of it was put away, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." The door opened and Casey poked his head in.

"Hey, Jessie. Just came to say good night. I'm going to head to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow. Try not to stay up too late."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "No promises. I think I might have jet lag. Plus, I fell asleep on the plane."

He smiled, and left. Jessica wasn't sure if she really had jet lag, or not. All she knew was that she probably couldn't fall asleep right not, even if she wanted to. Just then, a thought came to her. Now would be a good time to explore the city a little. It probably wasn't a safe idea, but she wasn't going to try and go to dangerous areas.

She thought about just walking out the front door, but she was unsure how heavy of a sleeper her uncle was. She had a quick glance out her window, and saw a fire escape. Before she even attempted to go out, she decided she needed to change her appearance a tad. She just figured that if she looked less feminine, she would run into less trouble on the street.

She put on a baggy pair of sweat pants, a hoodie, and tucked her hair into a Yankees baseball cap. Once she was sure she was ready, she walked over to the window. She slowly began to start opening it, and was surprised when it didn't squeak. She didn't have far to climb before she landed in the alleyway. Since she was only going to walk around the block, she decided to walk in and out of the alleys.

After touring most of the street, it was getting late and Jessica was about to head home. As she turned a corner, she had to skitter back. She had, accidentally, stumbled upon, what looked like, a shady meeting. There were two thug-looking dudes with matching dragon tattoo. One had his on his face. The other had his on his arm. There was a third guy. He was dressed up in samurai armor.

"And why should we help you?" said the thug with the am tattoo.

"Because," said the samurai, "we have a common enemy that we both want eliminated."

"How do we know we can trust you, Shredder?" asked the second thug.

Jessica didn't want to hear any more. She had to leave before she was caught eavesdropping. She slowly began to back up the way she came. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to notice the soup can until she stepped on it, allowing it to skid across the floor. The one known as Shredder was the quickest to react.

"A spy!"

Jessica didn't even hesitate. She ran as fast as she could, back to the apartment. She looked back to see the two thugs hot on her tail. Shredder was nowhere in sight. Just then, she tripped over a pipe. Her hat flew off, allowing her hair to fall around her face.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a cute little mouse," said the first thug. "What should we do with her, Chris?"

Jessica instinctively grabbed the pipe and stood up in a fighting stance.

"Stay away from me!"

The second thug smirked. "Looks like we found a feisty one, Mark."

He knocked the pipe out of her hand. Before she could react, Chris pushed her back up against the wall. His left hand was on the wall, by her head. While the other encircled her throat, holding her in place. Jessica struggled against his vice-like grip, trying to relive some of the pressure on her wind pipe.

"Where should we start?" asked Chris. Mark went and picked up the pipe that Jessica dropped.

"How about we show her the same kindness she was just about to show us?"

He raised the pipe, ready to strike. Jessica shut her eyes, wanting for him to make his move. Suddenly, Mark was hit from behind with a bo staff. He grunted in pain, causing Jessica to open her eyes. She couldn't see her savior, except for his silhouette and his eyes. Just then, a sai flew by, stabbing Chris' hand that was holding her. He yelped and released his hold on her, so as to take the sai out and cradle his injured hand.

Jessica only hesitated for a second before she turned to run. She didn't get very far before Chris grabbed her shirt and pulled her back. He put her in a headlock and raised a gun to her head.

"Back off, or she dies!"

Tears began to stream down Jessica's face. She didn't want to die! She looked ahead of her and saw three silhouetted figures now. One of them narrowed his eyes and spoke in a very gruff voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you."

Chris just chuckled. "Yeah? Well I guess it's too bad that I ain't you."

Jessica heard him cock the gun. He was really going to shoot her! Her tears came out full force.

"P-please! Please, d-don't shoot! Please!" she begged.

Sobs shook her entire being. She doubted the three people in front of her could help at this point. They were too far away, and Cris would probably blow her brains out before they could even get to her. She was starting to lose hope. Suddenly, Chris was knocked in the back of the head, by a forth person with nunchuks. He fell down, unconscious, while Jessica fell forward on her hands and knees. All she did was cry, now. Her hair acted as a curtain in front of her face.

She felt something being placed on her head. Her eyes glanced up, as best she could, to see that it was her baseball cap. The person who placed it on her head still had his fingers on the rim. Because of the cap, she still couldn't see him, even though he was so close. She could see his feet, though. He was bare foot, and... did he only have two toes?

"Ya know," came the same voice from earlier, "it's not exactly safe to be wondering around this city by yourself at night."

He seemed to be using a joking tone with her. A small smile made its way onto her face.

"I'll try to remember that next time." She tried to look up at them, but the person just pulled the cap father over eyes, blocking her vision.

"Sorry, but we believe it would be best if you didn't see us," said a different, very calm, voice.

Jessica was confused. She really saw no reason why she couldn't, but didn't bother to protest.

"If I can't see your faces, then can I at least know your names, so I can know who saved me?"

There was a long pause. She began to think that she wouldn't even get that much out of them.

"Name's Michelangelo, dudette," came a cheerful, hyper voice.

"Leonardo," came the calm voice from before.

"Donatello," came a different voice.

"And I'm Raphael," came the gruff voice in front of her.

As he said that, he playfully shifted her cap. She had heard those names before. Weren't they famous Renaissance artists?

"Can we know your name?" said the cheery voice.

"It's Jessica."

"Well Jessica," said the gruff voice, "you should probably head home."

He let go of her cap. When she looked up, however, no one was there. She was a little disappointed she didn't get to see them, but at least she had their names. She looked around and saw the still unconscious thugs. It was time to hightail it out of there.

As she stood up, something out of the corner of her eye. When she went to go check, she saw the sai that was thrown picked it up. She figured it must belong to on of her saviors, but she had no idea where they went, or how to go about finding them. She put it within the pouch of her hoodie.

As she walked home, the events of tonight kept replaying in her mind. Mostly stuck on the four people who had saved her. She wouldn't hold her breathe, but she hoped to meet them again, one of these days.

X~x~X

Leo, Micky, and Don were on the rooftop, watching Jessica leave. They figured she must be new to the city, if she was wondering around late at night with no protection.

"Do you think it was a good idea for us to give her our names, guys?" asked Don.

"Even with knowing our names, she has no way of ever finding us," said Leo.

Just then, Raph had returned. He didn't look too happy. He had went back down into the alley to retrieve his sai.

"Guys, I can't find it. I looked all over the place"

Mikey looked in the direction that Jessica had walked off to. "Hey, you think she might have took it?

Raph looked, only to see that Jessica was long gone by now.

"Aw, shell!"


End file.
